Hunted by a Shadow
by StealthyGirl
Summary: Leila is a low ranked NSA spy. She gets a promotion and goes on a high ranked mission. what she finds will change the NSA and her life. forever. By the way i accidently put JBA in the story. MY BAD!
1. The Beginning

The beginning

_It is 2015. The JBA has been protecting the world from virtual and real terrorists. The future holds great technology for protection. But with great technology comes great responsibility, and the enemies of the JBA have been upgrading as well._

_Greetings...loading profile.._

_Name: Leila (lee-la) Tausen_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 5-2_

_Hair and eye colour: brown_

_Rank: Silent Crow_

_Specialty: Recon_

_Mission status: pondering..._

Leila woke with a jolt. Her alarm clock buzzed like a very loud and annoying bee. She rubbed her eyes and slammed the off button on the alarm clock. _Why must we get up so early?_ She thought to herself and got out of bed. They could have at least given her a larger room, the only thing in her room was her bed and a small closet. She shrugged and opened her door and walked into the girls washroom. She went into a stall and took off her clothes and turned on the shower tap. While she washed herself up she thought about what would happen today. She had been working for the JBA for 4 years, training to be a spy. For 4 years her rank was pretty low, but she has been on missions before. Her mind than turned to Sam fisher, he was the best of the best. He has been here for 18 years, and is very useful on the toughest missions. Leila would love to talk to him one day, or maybe get a chance to be trained by him. But because he is so important, he seemed to always be on missions all the time. She sighed and massaged the shampoo in her hair. She could not wait to go on a real mission, one that would make her prove to the JBA that she has got the stuff. Once she was finished her shower, she made her way to the central part of the building. Glass windows and touch screen technology was all around her. High class chairs and expensive paintings filled the huge room. _They sure make good pay.. _

Leila walked across the room, agents around her were working hard on computers or talking about past missions and other secrets. Everyone here trusted each other. Except for Leila, the younger ranked spies usually weren't allowed to come into this part of the building, but she was here for a meeting with Lambert. _Ahh Lambert.._ She thought to herself. He was the boss of the corporation, and he sure was a character. He was a tall black man, very handsome for his age, which she knew was around in the late 40's. He was sweet, but knows when to be serious and of course he knew the bets steps to take during a mission. She slowly walked to his office and was ready to knock on the door. She gulped and felt nervous meeting with him. But before she could open the door it had already opened, and Lambert was standing right there. "You have been promoted!!" He shouted and held out his hand. A rush of sweet happiness filled her up, she grabbed his hand and shook it. She felt speechless and Lambert understood. "IL give you the details of your mission tomorrow, I know you're ready for it, take the day off and celebrate!" He said and smiled. Leila looked up at him and smiled. " I will do my best sir, thank you" She said and turned away. She wanted to leap up in the air with happiness. But if she knew what the mission was about...she wouldn't have done so..


	2. Preparing

Preparing

_Loading...._

_September 12, 2015, Thursday_

_Enemy has been located.._

_Details of briefcase is unknown.._

_Suggest breaching_

Leila woke softly. Unlike yesterday when she was startled. She cocked her head to the side. It's odd that she would be so calm, when she was off to a mission. A mission she had no idea of, the only ones she has been on so far were small missions with a group of people. _Odd..the harder the mission, the less people that actually go on it. _She thought to herself. She sighed and pulled on her new ranked uniform. She zipped it tight and faced the mirror. Today was a very important day.

"About time your here." Lambert said as Leila entered his office. She took note of his face, which seemed disturbed and focused.

"I am sorry sir, forgive me" She said and looked to the floor.

Lambert gave her an awkward, but warm smile. "It's alright, now let's head to the chopper, I will explain on the way." He said and brushed off his suit with his hand and made his way to the door. Leila followed and walked tall and true. She passed other agents along the way, they seemed slightly nervous, which made her slouch and look away.

Once they were in the large chopper, Leila sat down, surrounded by electronics and gear. Lambert sat across from her and fiddled with a wire.

"Get set up, I must speak to the pilot for a moment." Lambert said and left her alone.

Leila nodded and looked at her gear. She strapped on her bullet proof vest, and put a full body black suit over top. She strung her hair up in a ponytail and placed her vision goggles on top of her head. The goggles would let her have thermal, electronic, and night vision. She placed her pocket knife by her waist and her pistol on the other side of her waist. On her back was her SC-2OK rifle, which had a silencer attachment. She also had a shotgun and sniper attachment with it as well. She carried a small backpack with her as well, this carried ammo, lock picks, grenades, flash bangs, sticky shockers, high tech listening device, small food pouches, and of course her id, passport, money and other files.

"Looking ready to go" Lambert said. Leila almost jumped; she hadn't noticed him come back. She heard the chopper start and lift from the ground.

"Alright, let me tell you what's going on, JBA satellites have picked up messages from a Russian group, we are uncertain what group, but it seems that they are designing nukes in Ireland. What they are going to be made and used for, we are uncertain, it is your job to infiltrate the "abandoned" factory, and get as much information as you can. If possible try to kill as little people as you can, we are just here for information." Lambert said with a stern face.

"Of course sir, I will do my best" Leila said and nodded her head.

"One more thing, you will need this" Lambert said and held her a device that look almost like a game boy. "This is your OPSAT it will give you information of your objective, location, and information you have received. Remember, we know where you are in the building so you will not truly be alone; there are mics in your goggles which will let us communicate with one another. We will practise with these on our way to Ireland." He said and smiled.

"Thank you sir, I will not let you down." Leila said, trying to sound alert and focused.

" Oh and try not to drink much beer when you are there.." Lambert joked. Leila just gave him a smile, and looked out the window. She was on her way to Ireland.


End file.
